Twisted Metal
''Twisted Metal ''is a car-combat series for the PlayStation 1, PS2, PSP, and PS3, and is the longest running PlayStation exclusive franchise, currently being developed by Eat Sleep Play. Series description Although each individual game features its own storyline, they all revolve around the eponymous "Twisted Metal": a vehicular combat tournament hosted once a year. In almost all of the games, the host is a man called "Calypso"; however, in the series' fourth installment, perennial contestant Sweet Tooth briefly takes over. The general goal is to destroy all opponents; apart from the other contestants, unique vehicles seemingly designed by the host themselves may stand in the competitors' path. The winner is brought before the tournament host, who will grant the contestant a single wish.http://www.twistedmetal.com/ Twisted Metal is a demolition derby that permits the usage of ballistic projectiles, machine guns, mines, and other types of weapons (up to and including satellite-based weapons and nuclear weapons). Players choose a vehicle, and an arena—or a series of arenas in the story mode—to engage in battle with opposing drivers. A variety of weapons and upgrades are obtainable by pick-ups scattered throughout the stage. The last driver alive is the winner. Connection With All-Stars *Sweet Tooth, the mascot of the series, is a playable character in the game. *Mecha Tooth, otherwise known as Sweet Bot, makes an appearance in Sweet Tooth's Level 3 Super. *The Freeze Missile appears as a weapon in the game. *A Vermin truck made a cameo appearance in Time Station stage. *Twisted Metal 3 Sweet Tooth appears as an alternate appearance for Sweet Tooth. *Black Rock Stadium appears as a stage, mashing up with Jak and Daxter. *In the background of Black Rock Stadium, there are some vehicles that are seen battling each other: Sweet Tooth, Axel, & Talon. *The stage Columbia is a mash up between BioShock and Twisted Metal. *One of the series' recurring charcters, Dollface, invades Columbia, piloting her Iron Maiden mech from Twisted Metal (2012). *When she does, the stage music changes to a slightly sped-up version of Shell, the intro music of that game. *Dollface, Mr. Grimm, and Preacher also appear as minions. *One of the four main characters (Mr. Grimm) is in the backround and can be heard on Black Rock Stadium. *The second color of Sweet Tooth's default costume gives him camoflague pants. In Twisted Metal, if you go to color your car, camoflauge is one of the choices. *In the background of Black Rock Stadium, Sweet Tooth, Dollface, and Mr. Grimm's faces are on the screens before the mash-up begins. *Sweet Tooth's Level 2 is taken straight out of Nuke Mode from Twisted Metal (2012). Games *''Twisted Metal'' - 1995 (PS1) *''Twisted Metal 2: World Tour'' - 1996 (PS1) *''Twisted Metal III'' - 1998 (PS1) *''Twisted Metal 4'' - 1999 (PS1) *''Twisted Metal: Black'' - 2001 (PS2) *''Twisted Metal: Small Brawl'' - 2001 (PS1) *''Twisted Metal: Head-On'' - 2005 (PSP) *''Twisted Metal: Head-On Extra Twisted Edition'' - 2008 (PS2) *''Twisted Metal'' - 2012 (PS3) Guest Appearances *''Hot Shots Golf 2'' - 1999 (PS1) Trivia *Twisted Metal is the oldest PlayStation exclusive franchise represented in the game, with its first game, Twisted Metal, being released in 1995, it's also the third-oldest franchise overall, after Metal Gear and Tekken. *Calypso was tweeted to be a DLC in PSASBR by Sony Santa Monica, however Santa Monica denied it. References Category:Games Category:Twisted Metal Category:First-Party Series Category:Playstation 1 Series Category:Playstation 2 Series Category:Playstation 3 Series Category:Playstation Portable Series